Time's Cherry Blossom
by kyuubi no itachi
Summary: She knew one of them was going to die and the other would walk away but she just had to stop them and look where she ended up back in Time so now trying to stop Sasuke from getting the curse mark and avoiding the Kyuubi,Itachi,Deidara and older Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

**Me: This story will kinda be a Itachi Sakura Sasuke triangle love thingy just cause I love the brotherly competition!! **

**Itachi: ....**

**Sasuke: She'll chose me she knew me longer**

**Itachi:.. Hn foolish otouto**

**Me: ok I do not own Naruto if I did do you think I would be writing on fanfiction NO!! I would be having this in the anime ya so I will only say this once since I'm lazy**

_Weak_

_Weak_

_Weak_

_Sakura.... Sakura ..._

The words seemed to fade off into the distance as she was knocked back a few feet from the impacted. There in all his glory stood Uchiha Sasuke the biggest jerk she has ever known and the very same heartless bastard that left her on the cold bench in the middle of the night when all she did was try and stop him from leaving her and the Village. But now he was back but not the way she wanted. He was destroying the village with the help of his new teammates Juugo who goes on killing sprees when he loses control of his curse mark, Suigetsu who loves to collect the swords from the Seven Swordsmen of the mist and finally Karin a girl who is hopelessly in love with Sasuke.

"Damn it" she cursed under her breathe when she was almost cut in half by a sword

"Your pretty good princess" he mocked while she dodged another blow . She didn't have much chakra left and wasn't going to waste it on healing yet.

"Stay still will ya princess "

"WHY WOULD I STAY STILL IF YOUR TRYING TO KILL ME?!" she shouted and landed a bone smashing

Punch to his gut causing him to land 50 meters back

"Finally" she huffed and started to walk in the other direction toward Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hey where to you think you're going pinky" a girl with red eyes and red uneven hair said

"Away from you " Sakura said as she jumped over the redhead.

"HEY I WASN'T DONE WITH YOU" the red head yelled pointing a finger to Sakura

"Ya well I'm done with you" she said coldly as she pushed Karin aside and continued walking to Naruto

and Sasuke .Until an annoying little red head and Suigetsu came back.

"God won't you ever just leave me alone!"

"No can do princess"

"I'm not a weakling like you"

"Go-"

"TEEEEMMMMEEEEE!!!!!" something roared in the distance

"What was that" the red head asked

"That...That was Naruto" Sakura whispered her face held high her pink locks brushed against her face coming out of her ponytail but her jade eyes were downcast .She knew that this time only one of the would make it out the other would stay there dead and there was nothing she could do about it . Her eyes started to water up as she ran , ran to them for the last time .

Naruto and Sasuke both had their most powerful moves Chidori and Rasengan and there once again she stood in-between them but this time no Kakashi to stop them, this time she would die just to save them.

And then it hit

The blinding light

Her body was numb

She couldn't feel a thing

And she was happy

Happy that the pain was gone

The heart break

She could finally rest in peace

_Sakura _

_Sakura _

_Wake up_

"Huh"

_Welcome _

"Where are you where am I???"

"Am I dead?"

_No you are very much alive Sakura-chan_

_The reason you are not dead is because you were in the middle of those attacks and it saved you_

"R-Really?

_Yes and now you are to be given another chance to live _

_Stop Sasuke Uchiha from leaving the Village you will know everything you know now_

_Now go and save your family and friends lives _

And once again a blinding light enveloped the place

_Where am I?_

"owwww" Sakura whipped her head to where the noise was coming from. A few feet away was a blonde at first she thought it was a girl but by the voice it sounded like a boy but just for the kick off it she just had to ask

"soooooo are you a girl??" she asked batting her eyelashes. His eye twitched before answering obviously angry

"NO yeah"

"sooooo yeah you are?"

"NO YEAH"

"sooo are you or not"

"NO YEAH!"

"no or yeah??"

"No!!!un"

"okay so you're a boy?"

"yeah un"

"soo where are you from?"

" iwa un"

"Really?"

"Ya un so why are you here I wanted to join the chuuin exams but no teammates un"

" Hey I was heading over there how about me and you join together!!"

"okay un"


	2. Team 7

**Kyuubi no Itachi: this chapter is dedicated to my bff Nikayla!!**

**Itachi: sounds stupid **

**Sasuke : it does**

**Deidara: I agree sorry un**

**Kyuubi no Itachi: you deserters!!!**

****

"I'm tired un" his blonde hair swaying in the wind. She almost reached out to brush it out of his face but decided not too, she blushed but that didn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

"What? un " a smirk resting on his lips

"Uhhh I was just thinking that"

"That what un?

That that we don't know each other's names I mean we're on a team so we should know our teammates names right?" she asked scratching the back of her head

"I guess un"

"Ok then I'm Sakura pleased to meet you "she said holding out her hand for him to shake it

. "I'm Deidara un" he muttered and slowly reached up and shook her hand

Until

Something

Had

Just

Licked

Her

Her eyes widened in shock but she didn't pull away from the hand shake instead she took his hand and pulled it to her face.

"I don't think that's a good idea" he muttered again. She didn't listen instead she just pulled it closer. The hand that she was looking at had a mouth on it and suspected the other hand to have one to. The mouth had a tongue hanging from it bringing it closer again to look at it until the tongue seemed to move and moved up and licked her again but this time she didn't freak out or even so any signs of being shocked at all she seemed to actually like it and started to giggle. He looked at her weirdly.

_Most people find it gross and revolting_

But this girl seemed to enjoy it as his hand kept licking her.

"This is really cool" she said

"Really un?"

"Yeah......sooo now what?" she asked as she dropped his hand.

"uhhhh ho-" he was just about to say something but he was interrupted by his pink-haired friend that was jumping up and down.

"Look look!! There it is!!!!" she said jumping up and down fanatically pointing to the gates of The Hidden Leaf Konaha. Deidara took one her waving hands and lead her to the gates.

"What do you want?" the guard said rudely.

"We're here for the chuuin exams" Deidara replied. The guard grunted then opened the gated allowing them to walk through.

They walked around and chatted for a bit until Sakura heard some people talking and started running in that direction with Deidara telling her to wait for him only to see a kid with purple face paint holding a kid and looked ready to punch him in front of him was to horror stricken faces a blonde and a red head and behind the purple paint kid was a girl with blonde hair and four pigtails with a fan on her back.

"H-hey l-let me d-down!"the kid the was being held up was squirming in the purple guys grasp.

"Don't worry kid I'll save you "all the kids heads turned where Sakura was standing

"That girl s-she has such immense chakra it's far past genin level even stronger then Sasuke-kun's!" the red head stuttered analyzing Sakura

"Hello to you too? But now I'm going to save that kid!" Sakura said and then used her Anbu speed to get the kid then jumped on the branch near a red head boy

"Hello" She said smiling at him then put the kid down and watched him crawl down the tree. On the other side of the tree unknown to the others was a boy with raven duck-butt hair looking astonished

"Who is she " He whispered to himself before disappearing into the shadows of the tree

****

"I'm Naruto future Hokage" the blonde now known as Naruto stated his blonde hair waving in the wind as he shook his head in pride

" Like that's anything to be proud of I'm Karin ,Sasuke-kun's top Fangirl and I have a gift with sensing Chakra" the red head Karin held her head high smirking

"Cool" Sakura grinned

"Hn" Sakura's head slowly turned knowing who said it but decided to act like she didn't

"Oh! Hi there I didn't see you there" The kid who Sakura knew as Sasuke was leaning against the railing of the bridge waiting for Sakura to go Fangirly on him like all the other girls but she turned the other way and

Tackled

The

Dobe

To

The

Ground

In

A

Bone-crushing

Hug

"You're so kaawaii!!" she squeaked rubbing her cheek against his

"Finally I get a girl! And she's cute too in your face Teme!" Naruto managed to say while being hugged to death.

_**Naruto______________________________________________________**_

**Kukukukukukukuku she seems to have taken a liking to us**

_Stupid fox she likes me there is no 'US' as you put it there is me and then there is you_

Sakura seemed to notice something was wrong and unhooked him from her hug and took him by the shoulders and started to shake him lightly trying to get his attention but Naruto didn't hear here or even see her for that matter

He was to engrossed with the word battle with the Fox unknown to everyone and everything else until he heard someone in the faint distance call _his Sakura-chan's _name

_D-did I just call her m-mine?_

**Of course you did she is ours **

_No she's not mine or yours she's her own person_

"SAKURA I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO WAIT FOR ME un" Said person turned her head just to see a blonde blob heading her way

"Oh....ya...sorry about that" Sakura answered her hand scratching the back of her head

"Oi! Who are you?!" The blonde Naruto shouted and pointing to the other blonde that was running toward them. When the blonde finally reached them he told them that he was Sakura's teammate for the chuuin exams that were going to be held this month and the finished by introducing himself as Deidara but did not mention the mouths on his hands and kept them in his pocket so no one would spot them and question him about it.

** done!!**

**I hope it was fairly good **

**Review please **

**1,040 Words **


End file.
